Rijksmonumentnummer 512284
Omschrijving onderdeel 1 (bij Wüstelaan 73-76; op de bijbehorende kaart aangegeven met nr.1) HISTORISCHE TUIN- EN PARKAANLEG behorende tot de buitenplaats Spaarnberg. De aanleg van de voormalige buitenplaats, waarvan het herenhuis aan de oostzijde van de Wüstelaan heeft gelegen, is in de 19de eeuw ontstaan. Tussen 1834 en 1846 maakte J.D. Zocher jr. een ontwerp voor een aanleg in landschapsstijl met waterpartijen aan weerszijden van de Wüstelaan. In eerste instantie richtte Zocher zich op het aan de westzijde van de Wüstelaan gelegen overpark, omdat de eigenaar Adriaan van der Hoop rondom de aan de oostzijde gelegen huisplaats nog niet voldoende grond in eigendom had. Voor de aanleg van de waterpartijen werd gebruik gemaakt van het bekenstelsel, dat gevoed wordt met drangwater uit de duinen. Het bos op het overpark is aangelegd in het oude binnenduingebied, dat gedurende de tweede helft van de zestiende eeuw tot in de achttiende eeuw voornamelijk door blekerijen gebruikt werd. In dit overbos bouwde Zocher in 1835 als onderdeel van zijn ontwerp een dienstwoning (thans restaurant) in chaletstijl, waar terzijde een vijverpartij in landschapsstijl werd aangelegd. De grens van dit parkgedeelte wordt gemarkeerd door een omlijsting van een heuvelpartij waarop een wandeling met aan weerszijden eiken. Dit is het enige gedeelte van het overpark dat onder de bescherming valt. De aanleg in landschapsstijl is in verschillende fasen gerealiseerd. Tussen 1843 en 1844 zijn de droogbergen (duingronden) aan de westzijde van de Wüstelaan bebost en is de duinbeek (zie kaart P.Wils, 1645) ten zuiden van het chalet vergraven tot een slingerende, lusvormige waterpartij met hoge taludvormige walkanten. De lus omsluit een deel van de drooggronden, die thans zijn bebouwd en voor de bescherming van ondergeschikt belang zijn. Aan de westzijde is de waterpartij deels gedempt, doch het tracé is nog zichtbaar in het landschap. In 1832 werd hier een harddraversbaan gerealiseerd die middels een laan met laanbeplanting (deels beuken) in verbinding stond met de voormalige huisplaats met koetshuis. Het tracé van de voormalige harddraversbaan, dat thans opgenomen als straat in een woonwijk en het koetshuis, dat ingrijpend is verbouwd, vallen buiten de bescherming. De verbindingslaan is nog wel gaaf aanwezig. Ook het overige deel van het overpark, waar in de 20ste eeuw het Burgemeester Rijkenspark werd aangelegd, valt buiten de bescherming. Op de huisplaats werd door Zocher tegen de reeds bestaande oranjerie in 1839 een landhuis gebouwd en werd rondom een park in landschapsstijl aangelegd. Gezien de beperkte hoeveelheid grond die Van der Hoop hier in 1834 nog tot zijn beschikking had richtte dit ontwerp zich op het gedeelte direct rondom het landhuis. De moestuin en boomgaard waren al in de jaren '20 van de 19de eeuw aangelegd (vgl. Kadastraal Minuutplan uit ca. 1830); of hier een tuinarchitect bij betrokken is geweest is niet bekend. Pas in 1846 wanneer Van der Hoop in het bezit komt van de weilanden aan de ZO-zijde en gronden aan de NO-zijde kan onder leiding van Zocher de aanleg gerealiseerd worden. Het tot dan toe rechte verloop van de waterallee, die van de hofstede naar De Delft voert, wordt in een ruime curve vergraven. In meer zuidelijke richting versmalde de vijver tot de proportie van een scheidingssloot, die echter ook een verloop in curven kreeg. Tussen het landhuis en de weilanden werden boomgroepen geplaatst, die als coulissen de doorzichten op de weilanden een meerduidige ruimtelijke waarde gaven: er was een doorzicht over de slingervijver en de percelen aan weerszijden (kadastrale percelen 6236 en 6238) en een schuin doorzicht - ongeveer op de as oost-west op de weilanden met de kadastrale nummers 2913 en 2914. Voorts kwam aan de NO-zijde de bewaard gebleven aanleg van de hertenkamp tot stand. Gesteld kan worden dat de hoofdstructuur van het park in landschapsstijl waar de bescherming zich op richt in 1846 gereed is gekomen, alhoewel nadien in deze structuur een aantal wijzigingen zijn aangebracht. Deze hoofdstructuur bestaat uit de huisplaats met doorzichten op de weilanden en waterlopen aan de ZO-zijde, de moestuin en boomgaard, de krans van parkbos langs de Wüstelaan en om de hertenkamp, om de moestuin en boomgaard, tussen de moestuin- en boomgaard en parkgedeelte waarop het voormalige landhuis was gesitueerd, en het chalet met parkaanleg op de overplaats. In 1893, toen Spaarnberg in het bezit was van Olga von Gotsch (gehuwd met Justus Rudolf Wüste), liet zij de parkaanleg wijzigen naar ontwerp van de architect L.P. Ritter. De slingerende waterpartij aan de ZO-zijde van het huis, die aan de zuidzijde van het huis in een smalle curve overging, werd vergraven tot één enkele ruime curve, waarvan het verloop overeenkomt met de situatie thans. Ritter liet aan de oostzijde van het huis een rij bomen planten waardoor er sindsdien in plaats van twee doorzichten, sprake is van een enkel doorzicht over de vijver en weilanden. Het huidige slingerende verloop van de waterpartij ten zuiden van het koetshuis, die in verbinding staat met de waterpartij ten zuidoosten van het huis, kwam toen eveneens tot stand. In de deze tijd was er vanuit het koetshuis een smal doorzicht in zuidelijke richting over de waterloop in landschapsstijl. Dit gezicht in landschappelijke trant liep door tot aan het einde van de huidige moestuin en boomgaard. Het gezicht werd aan weerszijden begrensd door een in curven verlopende zoom van parkbos. Het is niet duidelijk of dit doorzicht uit de tijd van Zocher dateert of in de tijd van Ritter tot stand is gekomen. De ruimte rondom de boomgaard en moestuin met slangenmuur was in de tijd van Ritter veel meer bebost dan thans het geval is, zoals ook de ruimte rondom het landhuis en hertenkamp toen meer bebost waren. Ten aanzien van de ruimte bij het koetshuis kan gesteld worden dat de balans tussen open en gesloten ruimten in de tijd van Ritter anders was dan thans. De wijzigingen uit de tijd van Ritter staan aangegeven op de Topografische en Militaire kaart uit 1899-1903. Omstreeks 1909 maakte de tuinarchitect Leonard Springer een ontwerp voor een deel van het park van Spaarnberg. Op zijn ontwerptekening (Landbouwuniversiteit Wageningen) is de oude situatie alsmede de nieuwe situatie aangegeven. Zijn plan betrof een verandering in de open en gesloten ruimten aan de ZW-zijde van het park - in de omgeving van het koetshuis - de verlegging van het slingerpadenpatroon in het bosgedeelte ten zuidoosten van het koetshuis en de aanleg van een rozarium. Het zuidelijke gedeelte van de zichtas ten zuiden van het koetshuis (zie boven) werd met parkbos dichtgeplant, zoals tot op heden het geval is. De in dit parkgedeelte gelegen slingerpaden-aanleg is dan ook van de hand van Springer. In de toenmalige open ruimte op de plaats waar de slingerende waterloop bij het koetshuis halfcirkelvormig in de richting van het koetshuis uitzwenkt werd de nieuwe rozentuin aangelegd. Dit rozarium sneuvelde vermoedelijk in de Tweede Wereldoorlog en is thans gevuld met houtopschot. Aangezien deze open ruimte in de loop der tijd diverse veranderingen heeft ondergaan en de huidige aanleg ervan als niet historisch beschouwd kan worden, is deze ruimte (kadastraal perceel 8450) voor de bescherming van ondergeschikte betekenis. Ook het erf van het koetshuis is thans niet meer als historisch aan te merken. Dit erf valt thans buiten de bescherming. Na de oorlog werd het door Zocher ontworpen hoofdgebouw afgebroken ten behoeve van de bouw van het seminarie het Lavigerie College. Dit werd in de jaren '90 van de 20ste eeuw vervangen door het huidige appartementencomplex. Dit complex werd in verband met een meer optimale ruimtelijke inbedding in het park iets meer in noordwestelijke richting in het park opgetrokken. Het complex werd loodrecht op het gezicht op de weilanden geplaatst. De vijverpartij werd toen iets verbreed maar het verloop van de curvevorm bleef gehandhaafd. De thans aanwezige inrichting van de voormalige moestuin en boomgaard (boomgaard, nutstuinen, schapenweide, en kruidentuin) is van recente datum en valt niet onder de bescherming. Deze richt zich op de karakteristieke open ruimte van de voormalige boomgaard en moestuin met de karakteristieke geleding door tuinmuren en op de afsluiting van dit terrein door een historische houtwal aan de zuidzijde, de strook parkbos aan de westzijde Ten oosten wordt dit terrein begrensd door een kleinschalige landschappelijke aanleg van een eikenbos met enkele solitairen (beuk, kastanje), waarin vijver in landschapsstijl met rond eilandje, dat in verbinding met een van de slingerende beken staat. Een indruk van een oorspronkelijker inrichting van de moestuin en boomgaard geeft de RAF-luchtfoto uit september 1944 (Landbouwuniversiteit Wageningen). De bestrating aan de voorzijde en deels terzijde van het appartementencomplex, alsmede het erf rondom het voormalige koetshuis vallen buiten de bescherming. Op de bij de beschrijving behorende kaart is dit door arcering aangegeven. Waardering HISTORISCHE TUIN- EN PARKAANLEG behorende tot de buitenplaats Spaarnberg van algemeen belang - vanwege de ouderdom; - vanwege de in structuur bewaard gebleven historische tuin- en parkaanleg in landschapsstijl met slingerende waterpartij naar ontwerp van J.D. Zocher jr. (ca.1835); - als één van de weinige voorbeelden van het werk van Zocher in het Kennemerland; - vanwege de veranderingen in deze aanleg door de tuinarchitecten Ritter en Springer - vanwege de functioneel-ruimtelijke samenhang met de andere onderdelen van de buitenplaats. Category:Rijksmonument